Core A: Administrative and Research Support Core The goals of the Administrative and Research Support Core of the Michigan NIA P30 Center (MiCDA) are to: ? plan, coordinate, review, and manage the Center's activities, including travel, ? oversee the pilot grant program, ? manage MiCDA's Advisory Committee, and ? provide affiliates with computing, data-related, and web support services. Core A services span MiCDA's five other Core activities, providing: leadership for faculty enhancement activities; information exchange among MiCDA's administrators, Core leaders, and Advisory Committee; oversight of the pilot project program; research infrastructure support through computing, web, and data services; and travel and event planning services for meetings, conferences, and workshops that create opportunities for collaboration on and generation of new research on the demography and economics of aging.